Shadows in the haze
by Rebyenok-smerTI
Summary: slightly AU:In the depths of darkness when nothing else can make sense to one, do you dare take comfort in the darkness around yourself, or do you run? And if you run, where is it you can or will run to, to escape this pain and darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men or anything else unless clearly stated so. So no one can sue me ha!thinks about that one ok so we begin…

**Within the darkness:**

Running…It was all she could think of as she rounded the corner and stumbled into the alley. Her whole body then collapsed behind a pile of boxes as she suddenly became aware of the warm salty tears that were freezing against her cheeks. Everything around her was falling apart and she couldn't take it anymore, it was like her heart had been cut open. She let her hands lace up behind her head as if they alone could protect her, her mind still a blurry whirl of the past months events. Yet no matter how many times she replayed things, they never began to make sense, never seem real or reasonable. She could now only concentrate on the pounding of her heart in her ears, and quieting her sobs so that maybe this nightmare wouldn't consume her. This was all far too much for her right now, and her mind became clouded with a foggy haze before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be overcome by sleep.

At dawns first light, with the rest of the team starting down the stairs towards their all too early breakfast, the younger students found themselves over hearing an odd morning conversation. "She's just like gone! Like I woke up and she wasn't there, nothings like outta place or anything but its like creepy." Was all Kitty could get out from her shaking, she was upset to have awoken and found her roommate had seem to vanish into thin air. The others were still in a tired shock to find that Rogue had either taken off or been taken. Logan was the first to reacted after listening for a while he got a cup down and poured himself some coffee, grumbling to himself about something no one could hear. He took a few sips of his burning coffee before turning to face their "fearless" leader, Scott Summer(s?). Who seemed baffled and completely void of ideas. Logan knew not to count too much on Scott, because he was still with Jean on getting rid of the girl anyway.

With a sigh Scott turned to Jean and looked for some idea as to a plan of what to do. Jean ofcouse crossed her arms over her chest and smiled her prefect little smile, "We'll just have to ask for the professors permission to go after her." She said '_If he even wants that little gothic brat back…_' She smugly thought to herself. Strolling back out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Everyone in the mansion knew of Jean's hate for Rogue, so this came at no surprise, not even to Logan; who after Jean vanished from sight, shot Scott a deadly glare before setting his cup down and heading for the Professor's office. Leaving Scott alone with Kitty and Kurt, who along with the younger students were either glaring at him or completely confused.

Before Logan could hit the door Professor X was already aware of his presence, calmly he turned to face a fuming Logan with a slight smile, trying to maybe, just maybe, calm the enraged man for a few seconds. "What is it Logan?" With a grunt Logan slammed his fist down on the desk and shook his head.

"Strips is missin…No body knows what happened to her…" He growled deeper in his throat holding back any remarks he could make about Scott or Jean's behavior towards this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men or anything else in this story unless clearly stated. I do however own Shadow, Jagger, Engel, Elexya, and Wolfram.

SN: As far as I can say about the review is thank you, yes I know I kinda have some grammar issues at 2 am., And as far as it goes I don't hate Scott or Jean but I have to ever so slightly do things like making them assholes because where would the fun really be if everything was just perfect. But really love it, hate it that's all up to ya'll. So on we kinda go…and I am sorry I was so long in writing this chapter but work on my story The Recrossing has gotten in my way and takes a lot of my time and work since I lost the first version.

**The Prophecy:**

Laying back against a hard surface Rogue became slightly aware of what was going on, she'd just run. Part of what she couldn't take was the looks from everyone, disapproving looks after she had yelled at Jean, it wasn't her fault though… Rogue sat back and sighed, ok it was her fault. She shouldn't have let herself be so easily upset, and taking it out on Jean was a bigger mistake. She was about to pull herself up and start back for the mansion, in the still morning hours when she heard two voices. Both male as far as she could tell, and they were getting closer.

Logan was walking back down the hall way angry, but accepting it. The Professor had told him there was nothing that could be done as of then, and Jean had approved of this as well as Scott. They were in their rooms dressing to either to go out on the small mission of chasing down the two new mutants that were found, or just a normal day of high school and training; it was about to become a very long day.

She had shut her eyes tight listening to the voice become steadily closer, maybe in hopes that she wouldn't be noticed. Though that theory was thrown out the window when one of the guys passing stopped quietly, and knelt before her. "Hey,…are you ok?" He got no answer as Rogue squeezed her eyes shut. "Hello? Can you hear me?" He asked shaking her knees slightly. To this her eyes flew open and widen at the sight of the toned young man's crystal blue eyes staring into her own. The other man wasn't far behind him, just quietly standing back with his long tentacles of black hair covering his eyes. Both seemed to watch in silence as she pushed back the first's hand and began to shake, but much to her dashed hopes dismay the two stayed. "Are you going to just sit there or get your bloody arse up? Are you dumb?" Came the heavily Russian accented voice of the second man who was leaned back on the wall smoking a rolled cigarette, he was edgy, jumping at every little sound.

"I…I'm Ro…Rogue…" She whispered, getting a smile from the man knelt in front of her and a low growl from the second man smoking. The man sat back on his heel and laughed slightly looking down the alley way before back to her.

"Engel it looks like we have a new friend, what's say you come with us Rogue. My name is Jagger, most people call me Jag though; and that's Engel, don't mind him though he's nice enough once you get use to him." Engel had by then turned and was scanning the alley way again in the barely breaking light of dawn, becoming more uneasy by the minute. Jag smiled to her and offered her a hand up when she nodded, following them. "You don't mind going with us do you sweet? I mean I hate to leave you in a place like this with the creeps running about at this hour." He said in a soft but strong tone, giving her a reassuring smile before pulling the key from his pocket as they reached a black metal door. Engel gave another low growl from deep in his throat and stepped behind the two, and from what she could see he was unsheathing a large katana that was well hidden in his trench coat.

With the door open Jag ushered her inside and to one of the many tables that was sitting around the room. An old bar was what she observed, with the nice wood finished bar in the back, stocked well with colorful bottles of liquor. She watched the two men enter and close the door, but her mind was now heavy with a need for sleep and a dry mouth was calling her to get some water or juice. So she slowly pulled herself up off the soft cushion seat and was making her way to the counter when a strong hand stopped her, looking over her shoulder she found it was the man called Engel. His face was still stone and emotionless but his clay red eyes had softened to a ruby pink red as he carefully helped her to the bar and sat her down. "I'm sorry …" He whispered looking to the floor as he came around the bar. "Is there anything I can get you? Food, something to drink, anything?" He quietly asked, still not meeting her gaze.

Logan had slipped away into the pool room and was shooting the balls around the table when Storm entered the room, concern written over her elegant features. "I'm sure she'll be alright…" Her voice was silky and smooth as she crossed the room in hopes of lightening the gruff man's mood. Though she quickly found herself unsuccessful when he set the pool cue on the table and turned to her, his eyes a blaze with mixed emotions.

"Alright? …Sure…and the tooth fairy is helping Santa deliver presents this Easter." He growled slamming his fist into the table causing it to crack and groan in protest to the abuse. "Who knows what could have happened to her now? And like I would believe she was perfectly fine after last week, or has everyone forgotten whatever that was that came in here after who knows what?" By then he was leaned back on the table using it as a tester for his claws, which by nervous habit, were sliding in and out of the wood leaving perfect cuts through out the sides.

He'd about had it with Storm's little pep talk when there was a very heavy scent of spice that filled the room. His attention followed the smell and landed on the Cajun who for all his charm looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "You look like hell Gumbo, what happen date gone bad?" To this the auburn haired man's eyes narrowed and the quietest of snarls could be heard from him.

"Remy been out huntin', but chère isn't 'round here no more." Was all Remy stated in a defensive and exhausted tone before lighting and taking a drag from his cigarette, leaning back on the door frame. Logan's expression softened as he watched this, even he knew the Cajun's secret. And Logan knew he'd run himself ragged to find her right now, especially after the "incident" last week where that thing had gotten in and gone through Rogue's room.

Storm sensed that the boys were at an understanding when Logan reached into his pocket and threw Remy a dog tag on a white gold chain, all it had was Remy's name, lined in onyx with two connected hearts underneath. Remy's eyes widened a great deal when he looked down at what was in his hand, then back to Logan in shock and confusion. Logan too saw the look and with his trademark smirk leaned back on the table again. "She had that made for you two weeks ago, and before yesterday had planned to give it to you, but she wanted me to hang on to it for her after what happened in the dinning hall yesterday, saying you wouldn't want it anyway and why should you. After that she ran away…" His voice filled with sorrow as he let Remy in on a little secret as well. Remy's own eyes and emotions betrayed him as the tears well up in his eyes and two ran down his cheek. Logan took that as a sign and motioned for Remy to follow him, which he did without a second thought.

Logan led Remy to a room that was hidden behind Rogue's own bedroom, a secret room she had in a sort. Painted in deep shades of blue with stars and tiny white lights strung about the ceiling, it resembled a forest clearing on a deep starry, full moon night. And set about the room were drawing supplies and different drawing on different sketch pads. Most of them were of Remy himself, some he had angel wings and others he had different tattoo's. While he looked about Logan took a seat in one of the three large black chairs and cleared his throat for Remy's attention. When he had this he motioned Remy to sit, and was glad when Remy took the seat just across the small black coffee table from Logan. "I wanted us to have a more private place to talk, you'll understand why in a moment. There's something about Strips you should know though, and something about what happened a week ago. She told me herself what 'it' was that came in here. They call her Shadow, she's a powerful mutant, who Strips befriended a long time ago. She didn't tell me much about Shadow or the others that work with her but something more interesting. About Apocalypse and what is coming. You see from what Strips told me, Shadow and the others were part of the earlier human experiments to 'cure' the mutant disorder. They became stronger instead and a few took on vampire like characteristics, including the fangs and other stuff. Shadow is the leader of these sort of mutants, and now they need Strips because of her powers, and because her father was once just like them…I'm afraid of what they might do if they get her now…" He was cut short by a loud crash in the outer room and Kitty's screams to which both men burst from the back room and grabbed Kitty's attacker.

They were surprised to find it was no attacker, but an older man dressed in a black cloak and carrying a dark blue book in his hand. Once grabbed by Logan he gave his own startled cry before turning back to the man confused. "Good sir. I am sorry to frighten you all on such a day, but I'm looking for a girl, Ms. Devi. I need to speak with her immediately, it is of the utte most importance that I do so in haste before things get more out of hand." Stopping the man drew a breath seeming already in a panic. Logan sat him firmly on the bed and stared him down with his best death glare. At this point Remy was starting to wonder about the man's words.

"There's no Devi here bub." Logan gruffly stated. This brought Remy back to the realm best called reality.

"No Devi, but I'm sure she must be here, oh I know now. I think she goes by the name Rogue here…" He calm said, snapping Remy's head to him and causing Logan to pick the man up by the collar of his priest looking robes while Kitty covered her eyes.

"Ah could use somethin' wet, y' have water?" She gingerly asked trying to look into his eyes. When it became clear that he wasn't going to life his head, she sighed but continued to smile as he poured some bottled water into a glass and over ice handing it to her. He then turned to Jag and the two sat down each having a strong drink while quietly talking, neither realizing she could pick out most of what was being said.

"You know…Shadow won't be happy that we've brought someone here. I mean she is hurt badly and in such a weak state she can't really help herself too much…I don't think she should stay Jag…I really don't…" Engel's voice was shaky at the mention of their leader being wounded and Rogue couldn't help but smile knowing she was amongst friends and allies knowing now that her childhood, and best friend was somewhere here. But she continued to quietly listen in on what was being said as she watched Jag attempt to sooth Engel's nerves.

"I'm sure Shadow won't mind, let alone will she care, she's still so busy looking for that Devi girl that this won't matter. I still don't understand what is so important about that girl, or why she's so worried about her." At this Rogue finally spun her chair around to face them.

"Is Shadow here?"

"Yes, she is. Do you know Shadow?"

At that Rogue only giggled and nodded her head, causing Jag and Engel to throw each other a look of shock before Engel recovered and smirked slightly. "Then how's 'bout you prove that, why don't we go up and see her?" He asked calmly waiting to see the reaction he'd get. Surprisingly Rogue finished off her glass of ice water and stood from her chair carefully. But this was all interrupted when there was a scream from the upstairs and a rather pissed black haired woman came storming down the stairs. If looks could kill then both men would have been in bloody ruins, from the one look she shot them both. A beautiful dark haired demon the woman was short, dressed in a simple black tanktop and black jeans that accented the curves of her hips and made her ass seem slightly larger than it was. Her wings looked as though they were probably at the very least a twenty foot span, angelic and bat like black and deep midnight blue. And at the sight of the seething woman standing in the middle of the room, white gauze wrapping around her arms and chest Rogue forgot herself, rushing across the room and flinging herself at the woman, "Elexya!" She shouted. This ofcouse caused the other woman to at first freeze at the touch and then grab Rogue in a tight hug.

When both finally pulled apart they were laughing, "Devi you sly little chick where the hell have you been hiding girly? I damn near got myself killed tryin to get you at that school place. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!" Elexya shouted slapping Rogue on the back. This caused Rogue to laugh harder and shake her head before yawning. Still laughing Elexya pulled Rogue by her arm, "I'll let you sleep in my room since you're here before we got yours build in here. Tomorrow we'll go get your stuff from where ever ya been." She said softly with a gentle smile which made Rogue blush. While still under the watch of the two shocked and scared men forgotten in the dusty bar room the girls made their way up the stairs and to Elexya's room laughing and talking the whole way.

At this both just shook their head and Jag reached over the bar pulling out several bottle of different colored liquors and began to remix both drinks, "Looks like we may live to see tonight after all, another Poison?" Getting nothing but a deep and heavy sigh from his companion he did so anyway and set the glass brimming with amber relief in front of Engel and they gave a toast to slowing their deaths, adding a year to their life, and calming their leaders temper.

AN: Alright this one was kinda long I know. And it's a little hard to follow but it is the second chapter and I did get it here. So bite me.


End file.
